The Lost Two
by MiyuWong
Summary: Anita and her sisters went to America to attend a wedding, when they come back to Japan 2 years later many things have changed...and not just Junior and Hisa but a new girl named Kolie came to ruin Anita's life. Rated M for future scenes. AxJ HxO DrxMa
1. The Beginning

**Hello, this was a fanfic I wrote while grounded from the computer. I was grounded for almost a year and I might be a while until I update… but I have 70 pages written and I will try my best to update. Some characters might be OOC and there's a 'few' made ups not enough o confuse people though. Thank You for reading.**

'**Thoughts' "Talking" **

**Change or Place or Setting will be a new paragraph and spaced.**

The sun was setting slowly as night approached Japan. A young girl of 17 strolled through the streets hands in her pockets of her ripped up baggy jeans. Her hair was a messy dark pink with some black highlights. She shook her head and her short hair got tossed away from her eyes. She yawned as she walked up an alley. 'I should head home… Ma-nee and Mi-nee are probably worried…' She thought to herself as she hopped a fence, her black tank top flowing in the wind behind her as she landed on two legs and a hand supporting her fall on the ground. She stood and looked around, "Something doesn't seem right…" She murmured. A black lab ran towards her, spit rolling down his chin as he bared his teeth growling.

"Shit! Not again!" The girl yelled running down the alleyway towards 5th street. The dog barked and grabbed her by his teeth. He pulled on her wrist. "Damn dog…" She said kicking the lab away. The lab hit the wall to the right and fell on the ground. The girl's eyes went wide as she turned the corner grabbing her wrist, "Thank god I wear these…" She said looking at the several different leather bracelets.

"Anita!" A voice said as a person stood in front of the girl.

Anita looked up slowly, "Yo, that's my name…. uh…who the hell are you?" She asked having a puzzled look on her face. The person in front of her wore a beanie cap with short blueish hair. She had on a dark green t-shirt on with black pant, "You don't remember do you? It's only been two years!" The girl complained closing her eyes shrugging showing dark blue eye shadow. "I didn't think you would…" The girl said again. Anita's mouth was parted slightly as she stared dumbfounded.

"Uh…." She mumbled.

"I'll give you a hint… H-i-s-a…" the girl said.

Anita thought for a few seconds, then she spelled the letters together," H-i….H-i-s….His-a… HISA!" She yelled hugging the girl. "Dude! It's been so long! I'm sorry I didn't call."

Hisa shrugged pushing Anita away, "its fine, I can't wait 'till you see Junior and meet Kolie!" Hisa said placing her hands in her pockets a huge grin across her face.

Anita's eyes went wide, "Junior…?" She whispered. It had been 2 years since she last saw Junior. Her and her sisters were in America. Her second oldest sister had gotten married, and the wedding was held in America, but they had gotten in some trouble while they were there. Anita came back to the reality. "Eh, who's Kolie?" She asked.

"Our friend she's awesome! You'll love her!" Hisa said.

Anita nodded, "I got to get going my sisters will start worrying…" Anita said turning to go see someone. Hisa grabbed Anita by her pentagram necklace.

"Dude write you number on my hand at least..." Hisa said handing Anita a pen. Anita turned nodded and wrote her phone number on Hisa's palm. She looked up at her old best friend. "You've changed." She said giving Hisa the pen and running down the street.

His shrugged am looked down at her hand then started walking the opposite direction. ""We all have Anita….even Junior…" Hisa mumbled.

Anita ran down streets and finally to a house door. She took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened after a few seconds to reveal s teenage boy. His turquoise hair was short and covered his eyes. He wore a long sleeve black shirt with a dark blue t-shirt over it. Blue flames were on the black and black flames were on the blue. His pants were baggy and sagged making his light blue vans look awesome.

Anita's eyes looked so big they could burst. She gulped and wiped her forehead, "Junior…is that you?"

The boy looked annoyed, "Duh, it's my house. Who the hell are you?" Junior asked a glare on his face.

Anita looked shocked and pissed, 'He's really changed…' "I'm not telling, you have to guess….. Starts with an 'A'" Anita smirked as she crossed her arms.

"A…ANITA!" Junior said the glare removed from his face. "Where the hell have you been! For all I know you could have been dead!" He said.

Anita smiled and hugged Junior. "I…I missed you…" She said her face in his chest. Junior looked shocked as he looked down at his old friend.

Nancy walked by the door, "Junior I though I said no girlfriends!" She barked stopping.

She looked closer and saw pink messy hair, "Anita!"

Anita let go of Junior and looked at Nancy, "Hey Nancy…"

Nancy pushed past Junior and hugged Anita. "Oh my god! I was so worried; Nenene said you should have been back a year ago!" Nancy yelled squishing Anita.

Anita gasped for air, "We….ran into trouble…." She managed to get out.

Nancy let go and smiled, "I'm happy you're safe." She said walking away whispering to Junior, "Go…I know you want to." Nancy walked down the hallway yelling, "Tell Michelle that we need to get together!"

Anita nodded as Junior grabbed her hand firmly, "let's go on a date alright?" He asked.

Anita smiled, "Fine…" She knew deep down that this was way different but she had no arguments.

Junior smiled closing the door and walking down the street to the park.

"What the hell happened to you Junior?" Anita asked.

Junior shrugged, "You left and I had no friends, then a group of guys in the new school sorta' change me… matte! Where the hell were you!" He barked.

Anita sighed, "When Ma-nee was getting married well the wedding was under an assault and I'll tell you everything later on." Anita explained.

She didn't want to talk about that right then.

Junior nodded and both sat on a bench, "I missed you too Anita…. No other person can compare to you…" He said looking at her putting his hand on her cheek.

Anita looked at him felling as if she couldn't move. The sun was set and stars were clearly seen. IT was getting late she had to go home, but…

"I'm sorry I didn't try to contact you…" Anita mumbled, "It was so hectic and I…"

Junior put his lips against hers in a firm kiss. She was shocked, it was a warm gentle kiss…his lips felt so soft against hers. She loved it…wished it wouldn't stop, but he broke and looked up at the stars. "She told me you wouldn't come back… but I didn't listen, she reminds me of you so much…she's even asked me out…but I couldn't…I thought, no I _knew_ you would come back." He said running a hand through his hair.

Anita looked confused, "Who!"

Junior smiled weakly, "Kolie…"

Anita remembered Hisa saying that name. 'She reminds him of me!' She thought. "MATTE! She asked you out!" Anita screamed as people stared at the two.

Junior had a sweat drop, "Yea I think that's what I said…" Junior said looking at the staring people.

Anita stood up, "You didn't go out with her did you!" She screamed.

Junior sighed, "No…" he saw people laughing. 'Who the hell goes to a park this late at night except stupid teenagers like us!' He asked himself. "Sit down….you embarrassing me." He said pulling Anita's hand. Anita growled and sat staring at Junior.

"Good thing you didn't… Anita said leaning against Junior's shoulder.

"Yeah, It's nice to have you back….your not leaving are you?" eh asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Anita closed her eyes, "Well I don't think so unless Ma-nee needs to go back to America with Drake." She said realizing she had to go home and quick. She sat up, "Gomen Junior… but my sisters will worry!" She kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the park towards Maple Avenue. "Damn it..." She growled.

Junior sighed and got up walking home. "She's always leaving…." He mumbled looking at the sky as he walked.

Anita ran down Maple Avenue into a huge new brick house with some red wood on the right side. She slammed the door opened and shit it quietly. She started walking down the hallway after taking off her shoes, looking behind her as she ran into something, "Shit…" She said looking up at her oldest sister. "Mi-nee, I…"

Michelle glared, "Where the heck were you! Maggie-dear could have needed help and you wouldn't have been here!" Michelle lectured.

Anita tried talking, "I was hanging out with… Junior…"

Michelle gasped and smiled, "Well why didn't you just say so! That's ok!" She yelled.

A tall blonde haired man ran into the hallway, "Shut the fuck up! Maggie is trying to sleep!" he yelled.

"Drake…she's pregnant not sick…if she wakes up she won't care…" Anita grumbled pushing past Drake into the living room seeing Maggie on the couch. Her stomach bulged and a book was out spread on the floor.

"See….she's still asleep! Damn over protective husband…" She said walking into the kitchen. Drake growled walking in. "Well excuse me, at least I care she's due anytime!" he whispered loudly.

Anita growled opening the fridge and poured some milk and got cookies, "I'll be in MY room…"

Drake glared as he caught the cabinet Anita closed before it slammed and closed it quietly.

Michelle waved, "Night Anita-dear."

Anita nodded walking upstairs towards a black painted door that said, "Enter I'll Murder You." In big red letter that appeared to look like blood. She walked in and jumped on her hot pink and black bed. "Nice…. My won room…" She said chomping on a cookie. She looked around her room. The walls were black and with hot pink spider webs. Clothes, notebooks, and old coke cans were spread over the room. This was her very first room of her own.

"Damn I need to clean…" She said crossing her legs and turning on the TV clicking the power button on the remote with her toe. "Why….everything changing…Junior, Hisa, I'll even be an AUNT soon…Oh lord…" She sighed. Nothing was on TV when she yawned finishing her cookies. "Might as well go to…" The phone rang as she grabbed it before Drake heard it.

"YO! Anita, me and Kolie are going to the new arcade tomorrow wanna come?" Hisa' voice echoed through Anita's brain.

"Kolie? Arcade! Sure I'll come, is Junior gonna be there?" Anita asked through the phone line smirking. 'I'll make that Kolie wish she never met me…' Anita thought.

"Sure why not I'll call him right now, we'll pick you up. I got a new car. Later!" Hisa hung up.

Anita put the phone down and rubbed her hands together laughing. "Tomorrow, Heh… It'll be a fun day." She said turning the TV off and going to bed.

Hisa called Junior, "Junior, wanna go to the arcade tomorrow with me, Kolie, and Anita?" She asked.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" junior asked scratching his head laying down on his back on top of his blue sheeted bed.

"How come?" Hisa asked.

"Never mind, I'll come/. I'm tired…oh don't pick my up I'll board. Later" he said hanging up and going to bed.

Hisa sighed, "Hum…" She laid the phone down on the charger and as well went to bed.

Michelle finished cleaning the kitchen, "I'm going to bed…good night Drake-dear..."

Drake nodded, "I'll sleep here tonight seeing Maggie is totally out." He said.

Michelle nodded and went upstairs to her bedroom both falling asleep soon afterwards.

**Well that was the end of the beginning and 15 pages in my notebook…hmmm. I added detail in most parts. I hope you liked it and trust me… much MUCH more to come.**

**Miyu**

**And for those dumb people, lol. **

**Matte Wait**

**Gomen Sorry**


	2. Kolie, the Devil

**Guess who's back! ME! I had time to write the second chappie! Hope you like it! Tee hee **

'**thinking' "Talking" **

**Be smart people! I think y'all can figure out scene settings riiiiiight!**

The sun rose slowly as a cardinal chirped outside Anita's bedroom window. His chest was snow white and his red was as bright as the rising sun. Antia turned over annoyed by the sound the bird made. Paper flew as the window as Michelle ran in with her own paper. She rose her hand quickly as the paper made a shield infront of the window. "Everyday the it's the same…." Michelle grumbled. "Wake up Anita-dear!" Michelle said gathering up the paper.

Anita growled and pulled her pillow over her head. "Shut the hell up Mi-nee….tried…to fucking early…" She grumbled.

The cardinal looked as if he growled as it flew away leaving the branch to hit against the window. Anita growled once again and paper flew to the window. Michelle sighed as she blocked it with her paper. Michelle then walked over to the light switch. She sighed and turned them on then place her hand on her hip.

"NO! Turn them off! I'm awake!" Anita yelled in her bed mattress closing her eyes tightly still seeing light sneak through her closed eye lids.

Michelle smirked, "Alright…" she said turning off the lights and closing the door.

Anita sat up and rubbed her head messing her hair up even more. She looked at the clock, "DAMN IT!" It was 12 am, Hisa would be here in an hour. Anita stripped off her clothes and ran into her shower.

Drake sat next to Maggie hand on her stomach, "Soon we'll have a child!" He said happily. Maggie nodded and placed her hand on Drake's.

Michelle giggled, "What are you naming it?" She asked.

"That's Maggie's decision." Drake said looking over at his wife smiling.

Maggie smiled, "Really…I don't care what I name it as long as he or she is healthy...then I guess I could say the name will be a surprise!" She said softly.

Michelle giggled as she sat on the couch in front of them, "I'll be and aunt!" She yelled clapping her hands.

Drake and Maggie both laughed.

Anita quickly dried her hair leaving it a nasty mess. She pulled on green cargo pants with chains and a black tank top with silver outlines. She put on her leather bracelets and her necklace. Anita then ran out of her room and slid down the banister, "Be back later!" She yelled running out of the door. Hisa stood in front of Anita making Anita slide to a stop.

"Yo…meet Kolie." Hisa said pointing to the convertible with the top off.

Anita's eyes went wide, "Hell no……."

(Insert the authors evil smirk here)

The girl in the car looked at Anita.

'No! Hell no! What the fuck is this a dream! Something isn't right…" Anita yelled in her head.

"Kolie this is Anita," Hisa said waving at Kolie.

Kolie gave a small smirk, "Heh, yo 'Anita'…" She said. Her voice sounded almost exactly like Anita's, it was creepy.

Anita stood like she was petrified. Kolie has pink messy hair longer than Anita's, emerald colored eyes, and wore a maroon colored shirt with green cargo pants.

"Let's go!" Hisa said jumping in the car.

Anita stood confused, 'Why….does she look like me…? She even sounds like me? But she's …different…" She thought walking to the car and getting in the back.

The car ride to the arcade was Hisa and Kolie singing to songs on the radio as Anita stared off to the distance. 'This is screwed up badly.' Anita thought watching passing trees and other cars. They stopped at a light as Anita looked at the car next to them. A silver mustang. In the back a little kid stuck out his tongue and stuck his middle finger up at Anita, then laughed. Anita growled stuck up both her middle fingers then mouthed, "Fuck off…" The kid started crying as the light changed and Hisa started down the road.

Hisa then parked the car on the side of the road in front of the arcade in the busy streets of Japan. They got out and walked in the arcade. Kolie was telling a story to Hisa how her older sister was pregnant and was due three days ago. Hisa gasped as the girls continued talking.

'Just like Ma-nee…' Anita thought, 'This is getting creepy.' "Hey, I'll wait for Junior…go ahead."

Hisa nodded as her and Kolie walked in.

Anita had her arms crossed waiting for Junior.

Junior did an ollie and grind on a bunch as he landed in front of Anita, "Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Why the hell does Kolie look like me?" Anita yelled. Junior put a finger to Anita's lips. "Your doing it again." Junior whispered.

Anita flushed red then pulled away. "Will you answer or not…?"

"Personally I have no clue…..but she doesn't act like you at all." He said.

"Junior, Maggie is pregnant and was due three days ago, Kolie just said the her older sister was due three days ago…Junior that's messed up…!" Anita yelled.

Junior put his finger on Anita's mouth again.

"What do I have to do to make you stop yelling! I'm sure its just a confidence." Junior mumbled.

Anita growled, "Junior…"

"What! I donno, can we please just have good time?" Junior asked sighing.

Anita nodded as Junior took his finger away from her lips and pecked her on the lips. It was a warm quick kiss that sent shivers down her spine as she smiled.

"Thank you lets go…" He said going through the door.

Anita sighed, "Alright…" She walked in following Junior walking through the doors.

Michelle passed Maggie, "It's surprising your so late in delivery…" She said.

Maggie shrugged, "When will Drake get home?"

Michelle sighed as she washed dishes, "He said soon…" Maggie sighed.

Hisa and Kolie were playing bumper cars. Anita and Junior passed them. "Hey if you're not hanging out with them why did you come?" Junior asked stopping.

Anita stopped, "To hangout with you…." She said softly.

Junior smirked as a guy tapped his shoulder. Junior turned just to get punched in the face.

**CLIFF HANGER! WHoO! I typed it! Alright so I'll update later…I was on teh phone when i typed this so if there are mispelled words please tell me!**

**Miyu **


	3. New Charaters, and DDR Dance OFF

**Yo, Yo, YO! I know…left you people on a cliff hanger for tooooo loooong! So here's chapter 3 for y'all fans! Oh don't I feel loved! Please review!**

'**thinking' "talking"**

**Be smart people! I think y'all can figure out scene settings riiiiiight!**

Anita saw Junior clasp his cheek, "What the fuck?" Junior asked turning around to see who the culprit was. About 4 guys stood there one being Okahara.

"Stay away from my girlfriend fag!" One of the guys said, the one that looked like the leader of the group.

Anita growled and punched the guy so hard he flew backwards into to tow of the other guys down, "I'm not your freakin' girlfriend!" she snapped. Junior smirked as he massaged his face some more.

Okahara sighed, "Sorry about him Anita he's delusional…"

Anita looked confused, "Tohru!" She asked almost laughing.

Okahara wore grey camo shorts and a black t-shirt, his hair was long down to his chin with blonde highlights. "Long time no see, heh. Have you seen my girlfriend?" he asked Anita looked dumbfounded.

"Bumper cars with Kolie…" Junior answered while he finished rubbing his face.

Anita stopped staring at Okahara and turned to Junior, "Are you alright?" She asked.

Junior nodded, "Mhmm, this is normal…" He said smiling. His face was only bruised a little bit, not to bad. It was small enough it just looked like a faded sharpie rubbed deep into the skin on his cheek.

"Normal?" Anita asked bewildered.

"Yea….these guys are in my gang…the on that punched me is Derran. He's a total ass. Thanks for punching him." Junior said taking his hands and putting them in his pockets.

Derran and the other guys, Shika and Maru, got up and glared. "My bad…sorry." Derran said turning in a drunkard way. He did a gesture with his hands at a consent pace that it made him look like he was always drinking, which made him look not very threatening at all.

"Let's get the hell out of this dump." He commanded as the 2 guys with him turned and got on their skateboards. Most did ollies making some people scream and jump out of the way, the three boys laughed as they rode out of the arcade.

One of the employees ran after them yelling, "You punks! I already said no skating in here, damn kids!" He said going back to work.

Derran looked at Anita for a couple of seconds as Anita stared

back glaring. Derran had black spiky hair and wore nothing special just a regular T-shirt and denim shorts. The only thing cool about him was the fact he had thousands of ear piercings in which each one was different. The coolest one was a black dragon hanging from his right ear lobe that had dark blue linings and silver blood on it. He glared as he ran out of the store.

Anita turned to Junior and moved his hair away from his face to fully see the bruise. Anita noticed something she didn't notice before, an indention on Junior's cheek where Derran had punched him. It looked as if a ring was on Derran's hand when he punched Junior because the indention on Junior's face was in a shape of a small ring.

Anita put her hand on his cheek and touched the bruise softly, "You sure you're ok?" She asked looking at him straight in the eyes.

Junior took Anita's hand, "Don't worry I'm fine okay?" he said his hair falling over his face again.

Anita sighed, "Why don't you phase?" She asked.

Junior sighed annoyed, "If I phased in front of those losers….well who knows what would happen….I'm fine ok?"

Anita was about to argue when she saw Kolie and Hisa come up to her. Okahara's arm was wrapped around Hisa's waist as they walked up to Anita and Junior.

"She's your girlfriend! No way…" Anita barked loudly.

Junior sweat dropped, 'She's doing it again…why does she have to yell?' He asked himself.

"I forgot to tell you Anita, Tohru and I have been going out for a yea now…" Hisa explained.

Anita then nodded and sighed, "Now what?"

Hisa shrugged, "About DDR?" She asked. Junior and Okahara nodded in agreement so do Kolie and Anita. "But…I'm not playing!" Hisa finished.

"Aw, come on sweetie why not?" Okahara asked giving a soft whine kissing her neck. Hisa smiled and Anita turned around sticking her finger in her mouth.

"Because I'm no good…" Hisa said pushing Okahara away and walking to a seat by the double set of DDR Extreme 2.

Junior and Okahara went first. Junior was on standard as Okahara was on Heavy. Junior was picking the song when Anita poked Okahara in the back. "Dude how the fuck can you do heavy!" She would love to see this happen; it would be like the end of the world if Okahara got a B or above.

Okahara growled, "I'm good, you've missed a lot in 2 years girl…" He said noticing the song started, he glared at Anita and caught up. Junior was getting most of the arrows on perfects.

Okahara's feet and arrows were going so fast it was hard to tell if he was even getting the arrows. After the song ended Junior was panting and Okahara hadn't even broken a sweat. The scores rolled and rolled it seemed like they would never get revealed.

"Come on come on…A…A…." Junior mumbled staring at the screen. Okahara smirked and looked at his hand like the song was no sweat.

The scores were revealed and you heard Junior yell, "YES! OH YOU ASS WIPE! Thinking your all that! Psh, you got pwned man!" Junior yelled pushing Okahara off the DDR platform.

Okahara shook his head, "No this isn't happening…I've beat you every other time!" He yelled looking at the scores again to pretend he wasn't just seeing things. Player 1, Junior, AA. Player 2, Tohru, A.

Anita burst out laughing so did Kolie and Hisa. "I knew you couldn't do it! Told you so!" Anita managed to get out between laughs and gulps of air. Junior walked to Anita and patted her on the back.

"Your turn, you win its you an me in the last one…" He said sitting next to the silent Tohru. "Psh, I guess no one can always get perfects… HA! I made a joke!" Junior laughed punching Okahara. Okahara rubbed his head and shook his head still trying not to believe it.

Hisa sighed and rubbed Okahara's shoulder, "Hey baby, one loose isn't everything!" She said trying to cheer him up. Okahara nodded slightly and watched Kolie and Anita.

Anita chose Heavy, "I've lived in America for two years, I know how to play this game perfectly." She said waiting for Kolie to pick her level and the song.

Kolie laughed, "I'm better than you just watch…" She said also picking heavy and doing the hardest song in the game. 'Sakura Drops'. The fastest song in the game system. Kolie smirked as the song started.

The song seemed to go on forever, both girls were panting heavily and their feet seemed to go at the same pace, their stance was almost exactly the same. This got Junior curious. As the song ended both girls sat on the platform panting looking up at the screen both mumbling, "Beat her, beat her…."

The scores rolled up along with the perfects greats, goods, missed, and so on so forth. Player 1, Kolie, AAA. Player 2, Anita, AAA. Their scores were the same. To every perfect, to every last great. Anita got up and shook her head.

She walked to Kolie, "Can I talk to you in private?" Anita asked. Kolie nodded as both pink haired girls walked outside panting.

**Ok I think I'll stop here, and I'll type the next chapter tomorrow then! Ok well is anyone getting creeped out yet? I know I am, and I'm the author! O.O PLEASE REVIEW! Until next time….**

**Miyu**


End file.
